Yotsuba: An Insight
by fujin of shadows
Summary: They are the darkest of the dark. They are untouchables. They are the Yotsuba and they rule Japan's magic royalty. An insight of the top members of the Yotsuba, past and present.
1. Yotsuba Maya

**Bought a new keyboard and is in the process of getting use to typing on it so expect some drabbles.**

 **Don't worry, I am at the process of finishing the next chapter of the Prince of Yotsuba. I'm 1/3 finish with the chapter and I'll have it out by the 16** **th** **at the latest.**

* * *

 **A quick drabble regarding the Yotsuba Clan, starting with the Matriarch herself, Yotsuba Maya.**

* * *

 **Power**

Yotsuba Maya is magnificent.

She knew that.

The world knew that.

She was magnificent.

Her power was magnificent.

No one can escape her might.

After all, light was meant to purge everything while night cast its brilliance throughout the world.

Her power is inescapable.

 **Blood**

Maya was bathing in the blood of the people that had ruined her as a woman.

She despised the Dahan to such a degree that she made it her life's mission to hunt every single one of them down before murdering and desecrating them.

They destroyed her life as a woman.

She would destroy them period.

And Maya would not discriminate, man, woman, child, elderly, as long as they have the blood of the Dahan running through their veins, she would butcher them without remorse, and she would bathe in their blood.

Maya would bathe in the blood of those who had ruined her.

As she bathe herself with the blood of hundreds of Dahans, as their blood cascade down her body, Maya cannot help but feel elated.

Maya cannot help but feel vindicated.

 **Fear**

It was delicious.

So very delicious.

Maya could feel the fear as she glided through the hall.

They fear her. Maya could taste the fear that was directed solely at her.

It was wondrous.

Maya could remember, as clear as day, people laughing, mocking, and demeaning her in the days, months, even years after her tragedy.

She could remember all those smug looks and insults thrown at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

She remembers everything, and that is why there fear is so sweet to her.

Those who mock her remained in the grown, while she sore to the heavens.

They remained planted on the ground where they belong while she became the pinnacle, the pillar of what a magician should be.

They remained beneath her feet, where they rightfully belong.

 **Envy**

Maya would not deny the envy that course through her body at the sight of her sister's belly.

There was life growing in her sister's womb, a life that would become something amazing one day.

Maya was a woman that has everything.

Beauty, power, renowned, she had them all in spade.

But what she really wanted was a child.

A child to call her own.

A child to call her everlasting legacy.

A child that would call her mother.

 **Love**

Maya abandoned loved the day her fiancé left her for dead when she was thirteen years of age.

At that cruel day, her conception of love was shattered beyond repair.

Several decades later, as she witnesses her sister give birth to her first son; the emotion that she had long killed suddenly came back to life with a vengeance.

Gazing at the child of her sister, Maya would genuinely admit that she had fallen in love with her twin's newly born son.

 **Hers**

The day Tatsuya's magic was announce to the family, she became the happiest woman in the world.

The power to destroy the world, Tatsuya, her Tatsuya was born with that glorious ability.

The power that Maya dreamt, it now exists in the child of her sister…

No, it existed in **her** child.

In Maya's mind, Tatsuya was not the child of her sister.

Tatsuya was hers.

He. Was. Hers.

He was her son!

His magic was the very proof of **their** bond as mother and son.

 **Anger**

Maya was furious at the injustice that befell upon her and her son.

It was not fair.

Her son, her wonderful son, was delegated to a mere servant due to the fears of her family!

She was outrage, but Maya would not be where she is today by acting on her emotions.

There are ways to get her son on the throne.

Maya would be the next head of the Yotsuba.

Her son would succeed her; she would burn the world for that to happen.

 **Doll**

Her elder sister was once again pregnant with another child, but this time, Maya did not feel any jealousy.

In Maya's mind, she already had a son and he was the best son in the world.

Maya was confident that her son would be better than her sister's daughter-to-be.

After all, **her** son was born naturally, he was form and crystalized by her prayer, and his magic was born from her magic and desire.

Her sister's daughter, she would not come close to her son's greatness.

She was, after all, artificial.

Her son was naturally strong.

Her sister's daughter would only be artificially strong.

And also, she would be born as her son's doll to play with. Her sister's daughter would be nothing more as her son's plaything.

And Maya would make sure that her son would have the most perfect doll.

To fuck and to have as he pleases.

As it should be and it would come to pass.

 **Perfect**

Watching Tatsuya's training made Maya feel emotions that she thought she had long forgotten.

He was truly perfect.

The perfect soldier.

The perfect warrior.

The perfect magician.

The perfect son, Maya's perfect son.

And he would be the perfect man, that much Maya is confident of.

He would grow and he would define the word perfect, and the world would see how wonderful of a mother Maya is.

Maya swore to the Gods that she never believed in.

 **Hatred**

If anyone would ask whom Yotsuba Maya hated the most, she would not provide an answer that you would expect from her.

She did not hate her sister for destroying her mind.

She did not hate her former fiancé for abandoning her to a cruel fate.

She did not hate the two of them.

The person that she hated the most was her niece, Shiba Miyuki.

Maya hated her because she was the priority of the individual who could have prevented that great tragedy from befalling upon her.

* * *

 **Who's next!?**


	2. Shiba Miya

**Took me an hour and ten minutes to complete this.**

 **I'll be returning to the Prince of Yotsuba right now.**

* * *

 **Shiba Miya**

 **Dream**

Miya could still remember the days when she and her sister, Maya, were as close as thieves.

Miya could remember the night when she and her sister would share a bed and gossip until sleep would claim them.

The days when they would play in the garden together, making crowns out of flowers and playing make pretend.

Miya could remember the laughs and the tears that she had shared with her twin.

She could remember the days when she and her younger twin were the best of friends.

But as she gazed at the monster, at the demon that her sister had become, she could not help but feel that those memories are nothing more that bittersweet dreams.

Dreams that she will never have again.

 **Affection**

Miya knew that she would never develop any affection to the man that she calls husband.

She would never love him. Miya may welcome him in her bed, but she will never love him.

In her eyes, her husband is nothing more than a sperm donor.

That is why she does not and will not comment whenever her 'husband' would leave her on her own late at night.

As long as he would assist her in getting a child, Miya did not care who he was sleeping with behind her back.

It was irrelevant to her.

 **Mistake**

It was wrong.

This is wrong.

Miya would be the first to admit that what she did was wrong.

What they did is wrong.

Yet, she could not help but feel satisfaction because of the deed that they had performed.

There were many taboos in the world of magic.

The one taboo that is heavily frown upon by the Magic Community is homosexuality.

Even the Yotsuba adheres to that old fashion (not to mention stupid) dogma.

And Miya shattered that taboo.

With her own servant no less.

Miya knew that she made a mistake, but as she laid with her Guardian, sweat and other fluids covering her body, breath ragged after hours of love making, she could not bring herself but not regret what she shared with her Guardian.

 **Selfish**

The day she gave birth to her first child, Miya felt myriad of emotions.

The most prominent emotion that she felt was selfishness.

The day Tatsuya was born, Miya felt an incredible amount of selfishness.

The reason behind her sudden selfishness was due to the gazed her twin was giving her son.

Those eyes, those crimson eyes are the eyes of a woman wanting something to the point of obsession.

The sight of her twin's eyes, Miya pledge to herself that her twin would never lay a hand on her sand.

 **Horror**

She was frozen.

Miya was frozen in horror after what she heard from her uncle, Yotsuba Eisaku.

Miya was just informed of the cursed that was placed upon her son at birth.

The power to destroy the world, a cruel power for a child to have.

Miya knew what was coming.

Miya knew what needs to be done.

Although she did not like what was going to happen to her son, to her baby boy, she knew that she need to let it come to pass.

The fact that she could logically reason her son's descent to slavery horrified Miya to her very core.

 **Failure**

For Miya, her life was a failure.

She had committed many mistakes in her life.

The two biggest failures in her life was what hurt her the most.

She 'killed' her twin sister, and replaced her with a glorified demon that was the farthest thing to a human being when it comes to morality.

And she bore her son to the world with the power that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Miya failed in life, she failed as a sister and she failed as a mother.

And as her uncle took away her newly born child from her arms, without her showing any resistance, Miya knew that at that moment, she failed as a woman and as a human being.

 **Sacrificed**

Miya had sacrificed so much for the Yotsuba.

Everyone in the Yotsuba would acknowledge Miya as the person who had sacrificed the most for their family than any of them combine.

Her sacrificing her son for the family was both her latest and biggest sacrificed for the Yotsuba to date.

And Miya was about to perform another sacrificed, but this time, it was not for her family. Her next sacrificed was for her son.

Miya would assure that someone in the world will love, even if that someone would be made by her own two hands.

 **Happiness**

It took a while but Miya could finally allow herself to feel a semblance of happiness.

It was beautiful.

The girl that she made and deliver into the world was beautiful.

And she was not just beautiful, she was also powerful.

She was powerful enough to stay by her son's side long after she was gone.

That fact alone filled her with elation that she had never felt in years.

Her children will protect each other from this cruel world, and that, as a parent, was enough for her to celebrate.

 **Legacy**

Miya gazed upon her son as he walked towards the battlefield, turning everything and anything he comes across to nothing.

It was a horrifying sight, and yet, Miya was not disturb.

She knew her son's capabilities beforehand. She knew, better than anyone, how terrifying her son could be.

His might, his power, it is absolute.

His magic is absolute.

His magic transcends the very definition of magic.

And as a mother, that filled her with pride.

Shiba Tatsuya is the legacy of Shiba Miya, and regardless of their broken relationship, that was something Miya would boast about.

 **Death**

Wen death finally arrived for her, Miya did not cower, she did not cry.

In fact, on her death bed, Miya had a smile.

Miya died smiling as she welcome death as if it was an old friend.

She was satisfied with the life that she had live.

Through, she failed more than she had succeed, but the sight of her son and daughter, the sight of them happy together, that was enough for her to die happy.

Now, she was up for a reunion with the woman that she had loved, and she cannot wait to watched over her children in the afterlife with her by her side.


	3. Kuroba Ayako

**It took me an hour and eight minutes to complete this.**

 **Tell me, what does a foursome between Ayako, Fumiya (Genderbend), Miyuki, and Tatsuya sounds? I am considering this as my next oneshot.**

 **Also, what does Tatsuya the Professional sounds for my next story.**

 **See you guys when I see you, and who would you like the next Yotsuba to be added in the Insight.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and pls review.**

* * *

 **Kuroba Ayako**

 **Thankful**

There was a time when Ayako almost lost her number.

For a Yotsuba, losing the number in their name is worse than death.

That is why Ayako was thankful when Tatsuya entered her life.

Tatsuya was the reason why she was able to keep her number.

He was the reason that she discovered how to use her magic.

He was the reason why she could soar to new heights that she initial thought was impossible for her.

Ayako was thankful for Tatsuya entering her life.

She was thankful that through him, she was able to be of used in the family.

She was also thankful that she had fallen in love with him.

 **Opinion**

In Ayako's opinion, her father is being a fool.

In her opinion, the generation the preceded them were fools.

They could not see the greatness that stood before them.

Her uncles are fools because they could not see the greatness that manifested in their bloodline.

In Ayako's opinion, the perfect Leader was born in their family.

Strong, smart, cunning, and ruthless, this leader was the perfect embodiment of what a Yotsuba is.

In Ayako's opinion, Shiba Tatsuya was the crystallization of a perfect Yotsuba and he would have made the perfect Patriarch of the family.

If the family could just look pass their noses, the family would be set for future generations.

That is the humble opinion of one Kuroba Ayako.

 **Loyalty**

Ayako's loyalty lies with her family first and foremost.

After her family, the Yotsuba.

Ayako had always held a distinction between her family and her clan.

After her clan, Ayako's loyalty would then fall towards the head of the clan, which happens to be Yotsuba Maya.

The difference between those three are simple.

Ayako would fight to her last breath for the matriarch of the family, under the name of Yotsuba Maya.

Ayako would kill and die under the name of the Yotsuba.

But only her family would she willingly die for.

 **Desire**

Ayako would admit that she desires her cousin, Shiba Tatsuya.

She desired him the moment he provided her the means to keep the number in her name.

She desired him ever since he gave her the means to be useful to their family.

She has the desire to have him as her husband.

To grow old with him, to have a family with him, to be hold and to be kiss by him, Ayako desired to such a degree that Tatsuya dominated her most 'colorful' fantasies.

Unfortunately, her desires are never meant to be.

He was never going to be hers, and sadly, that made Ayako desire him more.

 **Jealousy**

Ayako would never admit this, but she was jealous of her cousin Miyuki.

It was difficult not to.

Miyuki and her were in the same age group but they were different from each other.

If Ayako was the star that shone brighter than others, then Miyuki was the sun that outshines everything before her to the point that everything seems dim when compare to her.

If Ayako was a genius only seen once in every decade, then Miyuki was a prodigy that only appears once in every generation.

If Ayako was a beauty comparable to that of an angel, then Miyuki was a beauty that makes a Goddess green in envy.

But Ayako could overlook this, she could overlook her jealousy if not for the simple reason that Miyuki held the adoration of the man that she had fallen in love with.

She was jealous of Miyuki for the reason that she was the only one who her beloved would look at with love in her eyes.

 **Identical**

Ayako hid this well, but she dislike looking at her twin, Fumiya.

Heaven knows, Ayako adored her twin. She would give her life for him in a heartbeat, and she would willingly follow her brother to the depths of hell and beyond.

With that said, Ayako disliked looking at her twin.

The reason was simple and petty in Ayako's opinion; it was so petty that it made her shameful just thinking about it.

Every time she looks at her twin, is a reminder, a painful reminder that she would never be as pure as him.

Between the two of them, Ayako knew that she was the true Yotsuba and her brother was too kind, too soft to truly become one of them.

And Ayako was gravely jealous of her twin due to that fact.

She hated herself and her twin because when they both looked at the abyss, she was the one who did not blink.

 **Rival**

Ayako treated Miyuki as her rival.

Ayako did her best for Miyuki to look at her as a rival.

Ayako did her very best to show the world that she can rival Miyuki in every conceivable aspect.

But most importantly, Ayako wanted Tatsuya to see that she was in Miyuki's level.

She wanted Tatsuya to see that someone can surpass his ever so perfect sister.

She wanted Tatsuya to see that her talents and her abilities is equal to that of his sister.

Ayako wanted to show and emphasized to Tatsuya that she still has the capacity to be by his side even if she does not have the same power and strength that he and his sister have within their fingers tips.

Ayako wanted to show Tatsuya that she was willing to do the work to have him.

 **Despised**

Ayako had never despised anyone from her family.

She is a Yotsuba, and for a Yotsuba, family comes first.

But the moment her aunt, Yotsuba Maya, announced the engagement between Tatsuya and Miyuki, and the sight of Miyuki practically wrapping herself around her **brother's** arms made Ayako's eyes glow red in anger and anguished.

In her mind, it was not fair.

Miyuki had everything in her life handed to her in a silver platter.

Having the perfect man, her perfect man handed to her without so much as a struggle was a kin to a slap on the face to her.

And the way the head of their clan announced it to the family was like a stab to heart.

At that moment, Ayako could not help but despised her aunt and her cousin.

Ayako could not help but cursed them.

 **Despair**

Ayako could never remembered crying so hard before in her life.

But the night after her dreams were basically shattered, she cried her heart out.

She cried at the fact that her dreams will never come true.

She cried at the fact that she will never show Tatsuya, her savior, the gratitude that she has for him after the opportunity that he gave her.

She cried at the fact that she will never be able to show the full extent of her love to him.

Ayako cried in despair as she desperately prays for another chance to have Tatsuya has her lover.

Her prayer was never answered as she descended further to her despair.

 **Magic**

It might sound like defeat, but Ayako would admit that Miyuki was superior to her in many ways.

Miyuki was more beautiful than she was.

Miyuki was more desirable than she was.

Regardless of her having a larger bust, Ayako would begrudgingly admit that her cousin has a better figure than she does.

Miyuki was more powerful than she was.

Miyuki was more versatile than she was.

There were many aspects where Miyuki was many times better than her.

But there was one victory that Miyuki will never take from her.

Her magic was similar to the magic that Tatsuya possesses.

Her magic, although not as potent or as strong, was similar to Tatsuya, the man that they both love with all their heart.

And that victory that she has over her rival/cousin means the world for Ayako.


	4. Kuroba Fumiya

_**Kuroba Fumiya**_

 **Admiration**

It wasn't a secret that Fumiya, one of the possible heirs for the next head of the Yotsuba, openly admires and adores Shiba Tatsuya, a person within the family that had lost his number and is now merely a guardian to his more superior little sister.

For Fumiya, he does not care.

He does not about the opinion of others.

Whenever Fumiya gazed at his older cousin, the only thing he sees was someone who was the very epitome and the very crystallization of what a Yotsuba.

Whenever Fumiya looks at Tatsuya, he sees the perfect Yotsuba, a Yotsuba that he wanted to emulate as much as possible.

It was frustrating to him that only a few could readily admit this fact.

 **Denial**

Fumiya could hear the whispers of his family, of his clan.

And he hates what he hears.

They have always commented him about his magical talent, power, and potential, and Fumiya appreciates this.

But he knows that aside from his magic, his family looks upon him very poorly.

They always assume that he was too kind to be a Yotsuba. Too softhearted to be truly be consider as a successor to their current leader, and too naïve to make the truly harsh decisions expected for the next heir.

Fumiya hated hearing those words, because they were correct.

Fumiya was still in denial but he knew, to the very bottom of his heart, he did not have what it takes to be a Yotsuba.

Unlike his sister, unlike his cousins, he would never be jaded or ruthless enough to truly lived up the to the mantle of their clan.

Fumiya hated this about himself.

 **Jealous**

Fumiya was somewhat jealous of his twin sister.

He was jealous of the magic that she was born with.

Considering the bloodline, Fumiya was favored in the eyes of the clan because his magic was that of Outer-Systematic Magic, the magic that can manipulate the mind.

This heritage allowed him to be in line as a possible successor to the Yotsuba.

Fumiya would trade the honor of being consider as a possible successor and his magic for him to have the magic of his twin.

His ability may have been more favored by the family, but the magic that resembles the magic of his idol, Fumiya would admit that he would kill for such ability to be his.

 **Loyalty**

There was a point in time when his twin was in the verge of losing her number.

For a descendant of the Ten Master Clans, losing their number is equivalent to death.

The shame that one would experience after losing their number would be excruciating that one would likely forfeit their life rather than living as a pariah in the Magical Community.

Regardless of their father's attempts and efforts, it was clear that his twin would loss her number and after that, they would not be considered siblings anymore.

And that would be tortured for Fumiya and Ayako.

And in their darkest hours, their savior appeared before them and provided Ayako with all the tools necessary for her to user her magic to the fullest.

Tatsuya gave the time and taught Ayako how to properly use her magic, and due to his tutelage, Ayako became a treasured member of the clan.

On that day, Fumiya's admiration for his cousin grew to leaps and bounds and the gratefulness that he felt for him was insurmountable.

The day Tatsuya gave his sister her place in the family was the day Fumiya's undying loyalty change from the family, who was ready and willing to rid her sister from the clan, to Tatsuya, who provided the means for his sister to remain his sister.

 **Disgust**

He watched as a man scream for his life after being hit by his magic.

At the sight of the man's anguish and tortured expression, Fumiya was disgusted to the point of vomiting.

But he held the bile that was on the verge of rising to his throat.

He fought to keep the bile into his stomach and for his disgusts hidden from anyone within range.

Fumiya did not want this.

In fact, Fumiya hated this, but he kept firm and continue torturing the man.

The Yotsuba is dark because there is a need for them to be dark.

Fumiya, who was a candidate for the next leader of the family, knew this. He knew the necessity for them to be dark better than anyone did.

But it didn't change the fact that he feels disgusted that he can cause such anguish at a whim.

It did not change the fact that he was disgusted with himself for not being strong enough to stomach this simple task.

 **Kindness**

Kindness, it was the trait that defined Fumiya.

And it was also the trait that became his undoing.

Fumiya knew that he was kinder than a normal Yotsuba.

His twin has a ruthless streak that was downright terrifying.

His cousin, Miyuki, can be very selfish to the point of cruelness.

His favorite cousin, Tatsuya, is very much willing to level an entire country if his sister is threaten.

Fumiya was incapable of becoming so callous.

He valued life more than anyone in the family.

He was the only one in the family that does not have a 'kill all' and/or 'take no prisoners' mentality.

He was the only one in their generation and in their family as a whole who would spare an enemy rather than burying them in a ditch where no one would be able to find the remains.

And that shortcoming of him was the reason why he would never be the next leader of the Yotsuba.

In a way, Fumiya was ok with it.

The core of who he is would never change, and he doesn't have the means or the will to change the Yotsuba from within. He didn't even have the desire to make some changes within the family.

Fumiya will not change who he is.

He will not attempt to change the family, the clan to fit his ideals.

And he will not allow the Yotsuba to change who he is.

 **Envy**

Fumiya hated his reflection.

He hated his body as a whole.

He was a boy and he was going to be a man.

But he look so feminine that most would mistake him for a girl.

And he hated it.

He hated his appearance because he was envy of girls.

He was envious of his sister and his cousin Miyuki.

He was a boy, a male with a face and, some would even say, a body that most girls would wish for.

Fumiya did not want the body that he was born with.

He also had a dislike for the gender that he was also born with.

With the anatomy that he was born with, he wished for a body that was more masculine than feminine and a face that was more handsome than beautiful.

With the body and the face that he was born with, he wished for a gender that would match his overall appearance.

Fumiya always thought to himself that if he were a girl, with the face and the body that he has, he would have had a case do be with his idol, and that was something that he was envious of his sister.

 **Reflection**

Whenever Fumiya gazed at his sister, all he could see is a reflection of himself.

A distorted reflection that he wanted to become.

The source of his love for his sister is the fact that she was everything that he wanted to be.

From her personality to her magic, to her ideals and to her outlooks, Fumiya craved to be his sister in ways that no boys his age should feel.

And because of this, because of the reflection that Fumiya could see every time he gazes at the eyes of his sister, whenever his eyes gazes upon his sister, he loved her more.

She was living a life that he could possibly have in a different world, and just witnessing it is something that Fumiya considered a privilege.

 **Happiness**

There was one indisputable fact within the Yotsuba, and that is Tatsuya would never ask the Yotsuba for any assistance if he would help it.

That is why Fumiya felt blissfully happy whenever Tatsuya request for his help.

It was clear to him that his idol will never look at the Yotsuba as family, that is why he was so hesitant to ask help from them.

And he was not asking help from the Yotsuba.

He was asking help from him, and this filled Fumiya with happiness.

With Tatsuya asking assistance from him, that was a testament that he considers him family, and Fumiya was honored that his idol considers him family.

And with that in mind, Fumiya was determined never to fail him.

Death would have been favorable than disappointing his idol.

 **Relief**

When Maya announced the engagement between Tatsuya and Miyuki, a wave of relief washed over him.

When Maya formally announce Miyuki as the next leader of the family, that relief was multiplied to a ten.

He knew that the family was in good hands now that Tatsuya, not Miyuki, would be leading them to the next era.

Fumiya knew, as well as everyone in his generation, that Miyuki would just be a dummy head for Tatsuya to give his commands to.

Everyone in his generation was fine with that, and Miyuki was fine with it as well.

Fumiya was also relieve at the fact that his idol would have the best wife in the world for him.

Miyuki was a beautiful woman that would make him happy, and that was enough for Fumiya to give his future Patriarch and Matriarch all the support in the world.

But for now, there was someone else in need of support, someone else in need of comfort.

Going to his sister's side, he ushered her in his arms, before telling her that her heart was not the only thing that shattered with this arrangement.


End file.
